Celestial Champion
A potent healer who has tapped into the celestial heavens to gain aid from the powerful griffin lords as well as have learned how to summon celestial griffins to aid them. Charm Quest LOADING, PLEASE WAIT... You have entered Northern Felwithe. You say, 'Hail, Feyonna The Champion Of Light' Feyonna The Champion Of Light says, 'Greetings "Name", are you currently a member of the Celestial Champions or are you looking to join? I can also give you some information on this path as well.' You say, 'Information' Feyonna The Champion Of Light says, 'Clerics who wish to become Celestial Champions will be rewarded with the ability to learn the ways of the celestial planes, granting them the ability to call upon a planar griffin, as well as improve their healing and holy powers.' You say, 'join' Feyonna The Champion Of Light says, 'Good, I can always use another recruit. I'm not that fond of the other two paths for the Cleric, so if you're already involved in one of them I hope you understand that all of your items from that path will be deleted upon becoming a Celestial Champion. If you agree to this or don't have a path yet than I will help you learn more.' You say, 'more' Feyonna The Champion Of Light says, 'Are you sure you want to start the path of the Celestial Champion? Yes' You say, 'yes' Feyonna The Champion Of Light says, 'You've made a wise choice, "Name". Before you can join though, you need to show me I can earn your trust.' You say, 'earn' Feyonna The Champion Of Light tells you, Cursed Skull Of Corruption Feyonna The Champion Of Light says, 'Here "Name", take this insignia. You'll be using your insignia for every quest I offer you, so don't lose it! Alright, so your first task is showing me I can trust you enough to advance you further. Bring me back your insignia and three cursed skulls of corruption. You can find these skulls from any creature in the dungeon of Befallen. We need to examine these skulls because their power is beyond normal Norrathian means and it could mean that something is trying to break into the material plane. Do this, and I'll advance you as a Celestial Champion.' LOADING, PLEASE WAIT... You have entered Befallen. Any mob in the zone has a chance to drop the skulls. --You have looted a Cursed Skull Of Corruption.-- Turn in 3 Cursed Skulls of Corruption and Insignia. You gain experience!! Feyonna The Champion Of Light says, 'Very good, "Name"! You have proven yourself to me and I now reward you with your first charm as well as a new title! Use it well.' Charm & Pet Pet Statistics *All Pet Statistics are base values with NO "Pet Mastery" item and NO VSES buffs. Pet's are parsed over a period 5 minutes on the testing dummy. Custom Abilities Offensive Defensive *The values shown in the description's are BASE values. Actual damage will vary based on stats and bonuses. *For other custom abilities please see Cleric's Celestial Champion 1.0 Quest Coming Soon Celestial Champion 1.0 Rewards Category:Clerics Category:Paths Category:Celestial Champion